plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Beta-Carrotina
200px |class = Guardian |class2 = Smarty |signature superpower = Genetic Amplification |superpowers = Ensign Uproot Lieutenant Carrotron Lightspeed Seed |flavor text = As leader of the Plant-etary Guard, she's ready to root out Zombies wherever they crop up.}} Beta-Carrotina is a plant hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a leader of the and classes, alongside . Her signature superpower is Genetic Amplification, which Conjures a 2 plant, then gives it +1 /+1 , and the Amphibious and Team-Up traits. She was added on July 11th, 2017 along with Huge-Gigantacus as part of Season 3 of the Galactic Gardens update. Origins She is based on the Daucus carota, commonly known as the carrot. Her name is a portmanteau of "Beta-carotene," a provitamin A carotenoid, which the carrot is known for containing, "carrot," the plant she is based on, and "Tina," a common female name, derived from the name "Christina." Statistics *'Classes:' Guardian, Smarty *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Genetic Amplification - Conjure a 2 -cost Plant. It gets +1 /+1 , Amphibious, and Team-Up. **'Other:' ***Ensign Uproot - 2 /2 . When played: Move another Plant or Zombie. ***Lieutenant Carrotron - 2 /1 . Team-Up. When played: Conjure a Root. ***Lightspeed Seed - Conjure two Tricks. Hero description As leader of the Plant-etary Guard, she's ready to root out Zombies wherever they crop up. Strategies With Leading the Guardian and the Smarty classes, Beta-Carrotina is similar to Citron. As such, most of her play style will be very similar to him. However, what sets her apart from him are their superpowers. Genetic Amplification will allow her to obtain any 2 plant within the game and allow her to play it anywhere she wants to, including the water lane. Her other superpowers are all about outsmarting the opponent; Ensign Uproot allows her to manipulate the lawn on either her side or the opponent's side with a 2 /2 on board, Lieutenant Carrotron allows her to obtain any root plant in the game as well as leaving a 2 /1 with Team-Up, while Lightspeed Seed will Conjure tricks, even ones she cannot normally play such as and Berry Blast. Overall, most of her superpowers involving Conjuring; in which a Conjuring deck is useful when using this hero. However, the best plant to synergize with her superpowers would be Rescue Radish, as you can activate Ensign Uproot and Lieutenant Carrotron's ability again. Whether you are trying to pull a card advantage or reposition and re-strategize the field to suit your winning conditions, just make sure you have enough sun to do so. Just like Citron, though, without the help of Lightspeed Seed and Lieutenant Carrotron, she has no way of dealing with the low-strength zombies without blocking them with her tough Team-Up plants or Freezing them. And unlike Citron, she lacks in shielding plants with exception of Force Field, making it useless if you are willing to protecting your teammates. Against Mostly similar to Citron, Beta-Carrotina will prove to be a hard opponent to hit since she can swarm the field with plants that are hard to hit. Fortunately, she only has to shield her plants, meaning in terms of stalling powerful attacks, she is more likely to be defeated first than Citron. Strategy decks Gallery Trivia *Her in-game music is a remix of the main menu music. *She has the same sounds as Chompzilla on the Vs. screen if you are playing as a zombie hero. This is likely a glitch. *During development, she was called "BetaCarrot", and lead 3 classes (Solar, Mega-Grow, and Guardian). Her signature superpower would have drawn her a plant that was destroyed, then given it +1 /+1 . *She and Green Shadow are the only female heroes not to lead the Solar class. See also *Genetic Amplification